Tricky Love
by lozzigurl
Summary: Sequel to It's Just Three Words, Eight Letters... Almost a year has gone since the murder of Tom Fletcher. Dougie is living well with a perfect boyfriend, perfect house, perfect life. The police have given up on finding Tom's killer, but that won't stop Dougie and Danny from trying to find out who it was...
1. Chapter 1

Tricky Love

Just over a year had gone since _that night. _The night that I try to forget about. The night that broke many hearts. The night my best friend was murdered.

X-X

"You should get going now, Dougie. Mum will be home soon." My little sister, Jazzie said to me as I helped her with her Art homework.

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait for the day that we will finally be able to talk in person again." I got up, beginning to leave the room.

"She's okay with it, you know. You and Harry." She said, making me turn around.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my jacket pocket, as I automatically reached for it.

_When will you be home, Doug? I'm starving! – Harry. Xxx_

I giggled, showing the text to Jazzie. "I'll see you soon then, sis. I have to get home to cook something for my gorgeous boyfriend who is waiting for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Have fun."

"I will." I chortled, leaving the house and driving off in my car.

X-X

As I'm currently in my final year at school with only a little while left until I finally get to leave, Harry's parents thought it would be a great idea for both of us to start our own lives as "adults" in our own house. I thought they were joking at first. Now I know what it feels like to have rich parents! They bought us our own little cottage and also got me my own car straight after I got my driving license. Who would expect all this? Especially as we're still in school, it's crazy!

X-X

"Finally, babe! I thought your sister was going to keep you there all evening!" Harry said impatiently, waiting at the front door for me as I walked in.

"Sorry, Harry." I said, pecking him quickly on the lips as I made my way into the kitchen. "What do you fancy?"

"Aside from you...perhaps your lovely homemade spaghetti bolognese?"

I chuckled, hitting him playfully on the arm. "Spaghetti bolognese it is then!"

X-X

"You'll never guess who I spotted in town today." Harry said, winding spaghetti round his fork.

"Who?"

"James Bourne." He said.

"I didn't even know they were back." I muttered.

He shrugged. "Maybe he came back on his own. I didn't see Izzy."

"Yeah maybe." I said, putting my fork down. "So where did you see him?"

"Just coming out of the hairdresssers." Harry laughed. "Looked like he was heading to the police station."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows. "I wonder why, I thought the police were completely giving up on...that thing."

"I have no idea." He shrugged, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "Anyway, I've got to finish off some essay thing for tomorrow." He said, making his way to his study.

"Alright fine, I'll just load the dishwasher then!" I yelled after him. "Like always."

X-X

**Danny's POV**

"Hey Dan. I'm going shopping tomorrow, do you want to come? Or do you have to go to school?" Vicky asked me, chucking fruit into the blender.

I shrugged. "I can skip, I guess."

"You will do no such thing." My mum frowned, walking into the kitchen. "This is your final year of school, and it is very important!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. "Vicky, can I borrow your car?"

"Sure. Where are you going at this time of night?"

"Just to Harry and Dougie's." I smiled, taking the keys from her.

X-X

**Dougie's POV **

"So Dan, how've you been? Haven't seen you much lately." I said, pouring us coffees.

"Great. School's obviously just as boring. I've only got a few classes tomorrow, which is good. You managed to get all your grades up, Doug?"

I nodded. "It took me a while, especially as Mr Wickens seems to really hate me, but it's all fine."

Danny grinned. "All good then." He said, suddenly standing up, walking over to the fireplace. "This is a nice photo." He said, picking up a small framed photo of two blonde kids. It was dated 2004, showing a photo of me and Tom on one of our many picnics in my back garden.

I smiled, getting up to have a look at it too. "Yeah, he looks cute there."

"Dan, when did you get here?" Harry asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Just now." Danny smiled, giving Harry a quick hug.

Harry made himself his own coffee before sitting down next to me, dropping an arm loosely around my waist.

"Yeah, I actually came to let you know that I saw James at the police station today. Did you know he's back?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier today."Harry muttered. "What was he doing at the police station?"

Danny shrugged. "I have no idea, I think the police are still talking about..._that night._"

I sighed. "We don't have to talk about this Dan, really. Come on, let's put a film on or something."

Danny shook his head. "It's fine, Doug. I didn't really see much of him, he did manage to give me a dirty look as he was leaving though."

"That bastard." Harry spat. "I wouldn't be surprised if he actually was the one to kill-"

"Harry." I warned.

Danny moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"What were you doing there, Dan?" I asked.

"The police called me. They've had to go through a lot of Tom's belongings, just to see if there was anything they could find. Maybe some secret notes or something. They've also gone through his phone and computer. They found absolutely nothing. Not a single trace of evidence." Danny sighed. "So they gave all his belongings to me, Debbie wanted to me to have them."

"Is that it then? Are the police just going to give up?"

Danny shrugged. "Looks like it, doesn't it?"

I shook my head. "I'm still not giving up, Dan. Don't worry, we will find out who killed him."

Danny smiled faintly, a tear dropping from his eye. "Could we perhaps watch a movie? You know, to take my mind off things."

I grinned. "Of course, you choose!"

X-X

Several hours later, we all lay tiredly on the sofa, not being able to move.

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight?" Danny yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, sure." I muttered tiredly. "I'm going to bed." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Dan." Harry said following me out of the room.

"Please remember I am just in the next room if you decide to have a bit too much fun in there. What I'm trying to say, is please do it quietly if necessary."

"God, you sound just like my mother." Harry chuckled, making me giggle.

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm finally back to writing :D I hope you all enjoy this sequel, and those of you who asked for a prequel, I promise I will write it when I get round to it. Hopefully I'll be doing regular updates with this one :) **

**Those of you who are reading "A Mysterious Encounter", I know I haven't updated in months, but I think I might delete the story and start it again another time. There's a lot of editing I need to do to it, so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**Also, well done to both the winners of the story contest on the forum. It was a lot more successful that I thought it would be, so I really hope this continues! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These chapters usually take me a lot longer than I say they will, don't they? :P **

**Also, I hope everyone going to the Memory Lane Tour has a great night (and takes lots of Flones photos for me!). I'm extremely upset that I'm not going...but hey, we can't have everything :P So yeah, enjoy it, and let me know if there's any Flones kisses! OK? – thanks :D **

**That's all – enjoy this second chapter :)**

Walking down the deserted roads in London at the crack of dawn was one of my favourite things to do. I'd always get up before anyone else was awake, and would grab a coffee before walking around for a while and then making my way to school. It was a good way to clear my mind just after Tom died. It helped me a lot.

"Take in or out?" A man serving me asked, yawning right in my face.

"Out." I muttered.

"£2.95" He mumbled, as I passed him a £10 note.

"Enjoy." He said tiredly, pushing a coffee cup towards me.

I waited several seconds before slowly running a hand through my hair. "Um...could I have my change please?" I asked awkwardly.

"What? Oh...right." He said, opening the cash register and taking some coins out before putting them in my hand.

After quickly checking he'd given me the right amount, I turned around to walk out of the shop.

"Eh, Poynter!" I heard someone shouting at me from nearby.

I turned to see a tall guy walking towards me. "Ash? Hey, what are you doing up at this time?"

"Jogging." He said, holding up a half empty bottle of water. "It's nicer to jog now when it's really quiet and still quite dark."

"Yeah, I've been getting up at this time every day since Tom died. It's just nice to walk and think by myself." I told him.

"It's nice being out at this time, I must agree. Jogging helps me clear my head through."

"What's been on your mind?" I asked, concerned.

"Lots." He frowned. "Liam has quit the band and I've been up all night for days now, trying to get a new bass player. Just as we are about to release our very first single, he ditches us." He sighed.

"That sucks." I said, hopelessly. "Look, I hope you find a new bass player soon then. Good luck, I've got to get to class now."

"Bye Doug."

I watched in the distance as he jogged off before making my way in the opposite direction, taking quick sips from my coffee, which was still piping hot.

I suddenly paused as I remembered what Ash had said. Pulling out my phone, I composed a new text.

**_Did u say bass player? Any chance ur holding auditions? – Doug._**

X-X

**Harry's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed, meaning I'd missed Dougie again.

As we're in the Sixth Form College now, which is adjoined to our previous school, we don't have to be there all day, only if we have an important class, then we must attend. Dougie's one of the only students who's stupid enough to have to go full time to catch up on mostly year 11 work.

The doorbell suddenly buzzed, interrupting my thoughts as I dragged my arse out of bed and pushed my feet into a pair of white slippers, before hauling them over to the door.

I swiftly opened the door, not expecting the shock that hit my eyes.

X-X

**Dougie's POV **

**So you're interested? Alright, pop by sometime later... – Ash.**

I read the text as I walked out of my first class, considering whether to ditch my next lesson and go and meet Ash straight away.

**How about now? – Doug. **I sent the text before checking nobody was looking, and quickly escaping from the building.

X-X

"So you obviously remember Alex as he goes to your college, and this is Nick if you couldn't remember him." Ash said, as the four of us sat around a coffee table in their living room.

"Haven't talked in a while though, have we Doug?" Alex said. "I think the last time I spoke to you was last year in school when you copied my Biology homework."

I blushed. "Yeah...thanks for that."

"So how're you, Dougie?" Nick asked me.

"Coping, thanks." I said, flashing a quick smile.

"So Douge wants to audition for the band, what do you guys think?"

"Awesome." Alex said, reaching behind him for a guitar. "Play us something then."

I grinned as I flicked my fringe off my face and began to press down the strings, starting to play an old Blink 182 favourite of mine.

**Harry's POV**

There, in front of me, stood my ex girlfriend, smiling up at me. But she wasn't alone.

She stepped closer to me, holding her arms out delicately, revealing something tiny. _Someone _tiny.

"Say hello to Daddy." She whispered, rocking the tiny baby back and forth in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A year later, chapter 3 is finally up...thanks for waiting so long :P **

******Dougie's POV**

I spent several hours at the band house with the guys before finally realising I had to get back to cook dinner for Harry and I.

"So I think they really liked you." Ash said, as he walked me to my car.

"I hope so." I grinned, unlocking the car. "Did you?"

He shrugged. "You were alright..."

"Thanks." I laughed sarcastically, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"You better get going, we don't want the boyfriend getting jealous." He winked as I climbed into the car.

**Harry's POV**

"Listen to me." I snarled. "Dougie must not hear a word about this, am I clear?"

Izzy turned her face into a twisted smile. "And what's to stop me from telling him?"

"Because...I'll tell him exactly what you were doing _that night!" _

Her eyes widened as a look of sheer panic appeared on her face. "You would nev-"

"Oh, I would." I spat, threateningly.

She forced a small smile on her face and stood up. "Very well then, you have no idea the kind of stuff I have on you." She said, walking over to the door before turning to face me again. "Don't you even want to know his name?" She looked down at the small baby playing with a teddy bear in her arms. "Jason."

**Dougie's POV**

Shutting the door behind me, I walked into our home to find it empty. "Harry?" I called, peering in several rooms. I glanced across the room before noticing something rather odd lying on the floor next to the rubbish bin. Picking it up, I saw it was a tiny teddy bear holding a little bouquet of flowers. I smiled, carefully putting it on top of the microwave. Harry was so adorable, buying me a little teddy bear. He shouldn't have left it lying around though.

Just as I was about to leave the room, my eyes averted to the counter next to the sink. There were two dirty mugs sitting there, tea bags lying in a cup next to them. Did Harry have someone over earlier? Is he out with them now?

Faint coughing could be heard from nearby as I quickly walked over to the back door which was slightly open. Harry was sat, smoking, on our bench in the garden.

"Hey, you're home." He said, getting up.

"I thought you said you quit smoking." I frowned, watching him try to hide it behind his back. "Had a stressful day?"

He shrugged, dropping it into an ashtray. "I don't do it as much as I used to."

"What have you done today, then?" I asked, following him back into the house.

"Nothing. How was your day?"

I frowned again. "It wasn't bad. I went over to see Ash and his band mates after school and now I've come home. So, you haven't done anything interesting today? Not gone out at all? Perhaps with anyone?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Nope...who would I go out with? Danny was at school too."

"I don't know." I sighed, watching him as he quickly picked up the teddy bear and shoved it in his pocket.

"Harry..." I began. "Have you had anyone round today?"

He turned to me, a puzzled look on his face. "No. Why?"

I cleared my throat, looking at the mugs on the counter. "Been really thirsty or something then?"

He clapped a hand to his forehead. "Of course! I forgot my mother came by earlier to catch up."

"Right." I smiled, watching as he began to quickly wash the mugs up.

X-X

"How about we eat out tonight?" I asked Harry, as we lay cuddled on the sofa. "Or we could get a takeaway?"

"Yeah, sure." He yawned adorably, playing with my fingers. "There's that new pizza place just up the road that does takeaways, you have to go and pick it up though."

"Okay, sounds good." I said, standing up. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're having." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, kissing the top of his head before leaving the house.

**Harry's POV**

I waited until I could hear Dougie start his car up and leave the driveway before pulling my phone out of my pocket and tapping the 'call' button next to the person I wanted.

It rang a few times before a voice answered. "Listen, come over tomorrow, Dougie should be out again. We need to discuss this properly. Bye, Izzy."

**Dougie's POV**

I sat down in the waiting area after ordering mine and Harry's pizza. Looking at the long line for pizza, I recognised somebody. "Mrs Judd?" I walked over to the elder woman standing with her oldest son.

"Dougie, how great to see you!" She beamed. "You and Harry in need of pizza tonight too?" She laughed.

"Yeah" I nodded. "He suggested this place and then made me come and get the food." I rolled my eyes.

"Typical Harry." Thomas piped in, which I nodded to.

"Sorry I wasn't at home today to see you, Mrs Judd. I had a busy school day."

She faintly smiled. "I'm sorry? I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

I frowned. "You were round earlier...with Harry?"

She shook her head. "No, I've been stuck shopping with Katherine all day. I will stop by soon though."

"Dougie Poynter." The man behind the counter called, holding a pizza in the air.

I quickly walked over and took the hot pizza. Nodding curtly at Harry's mother, I swiftly left the shop and got into my car.

Harry lied to me. He was with someone else today and he didn't want me knowing. He can't hide it for long though, I will find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there :) Only took me about half a year to get this chapter up, so at least I'm improving! :P **

**So there's not really anything good happening lately, but on the plus side I got tickets to see McFly at the Royal Albert Hall in September...it's nice as it's a few days after my birthday :D**

**Anyway...enough of my good news, enjoy this chapter...and let me know if you're going to either of the concerts or summer concerts! :) **

_"Don't you get it, Dougie? I don't want you anymore. I never did. You were just there to use. Did you actually think I would want to spend the rest of my life with you? You're a disgusting and stupid little shit." He had a sickening smile on his face as he pulled some girls closer towards him._

_X-X_

I woke up drowned in my sweat, heart beating madly, but feeling a strangely cold air in the room. Sitting upwards in bed, I peered over to the sleeping boy next to me.

"Mmm, Doug." He mumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

His words were still ringing in my head. What an awful nightmare.

I sighed and quietly climbed out of the bed and exited the room. Yesterday, I had found out that Harry had lied to me. I have no idea what he's doing behind my back, and it's killing me not knowing.

Walking into the kitchen, I opened the bread bin to find no loaves there. Sighing, I slowly pulled open the freezer and grabbed a frozen loaf out of there. I then began to search through the cupboards for a jar of honey. Having unsuccessfully finding the honey, I lazily grabbed a can of golden syrup and began to scoop up the last remains of it at the bottom, using a knife, and then scraped it across a slice of the icy bread. Breakfast.

Just as I was about to reach up for a glass from another cupboard, I felt a touch on my shoulder, as icy cold as the loaf.

I spun around, stretching a faux smile across my face. "Morning." I said, turning back to my breakfast.

"You're not honestly going to eat that, are you, Doug?" Harry frowned, lacing his arms around my waist.

"We don't seem to have anything else to eat, do we?"

He chuckled. "Why don't you toast the bread, that way it will be defrosted..."

I didn't think of that. I sighed deeply to myself, listening to him chuckle cutely in my ear. I guess I'm not thinking straight this morning. I've been up most of the night thinking about what happened yesterday. I kept on waking up from the same nightmare. It was awful. He had chained me up and was going to kill me. It felt so real. He told me he never loved me and how he did it just for the attention. The worst part was seeing him always with a pile of girls every time.

"What are you up today?" I said, calming myself down to stop my voice from sounding jumpy.

"Nothing much, are you going back to school?"

"Yes." I lied.

I couldn't actually go to school today. Not when I know what he might be doing at home. Today will be the day I will find out what he's keeping from me, and who he's meeting up with. He can't possibly be cheating on me, there must be an explanation.

"Have fun, I might nip off to the shops today."

"On your own?"

He nodded curiously. "Who else would I go with?"

I ignored him and took a bite of my frozen breakfast, paying no attention to the look he was giving me.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie later, or something. I feel like I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I can't." I muttered, too quiet for him to hear. "I-I'm meeting Ash."

His smile slowly faded from his face. "Okay then." He whispered. This time it was his turn for a fake smile. "I'll see you later then."

X-X

I waited until I had successfully made it down the whole of our road on foot, having before making up some story of why I wanted to walk instead of drive to school.

I quickly checked the time on my watch. It was 10:15am. I slowly walked back up to the house, thinking of where I could have my hiding place and how long I will have to wait...

**Harry's POV**

I finally managed to get Dougie out of the house. He's been acting extremely weird all of this morning and last night too. I'm just hoping he doesn't somehow know anything about Izzy's visit, my lie last night was pretty convincing.

Speaking of Izzy, my phone suddenly began to frantically vibrate in my pocket and I saw her face appear on my screen.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"I can't be seen going near your house again. James is back in town and if he catches me..."

"Wait, you mean he doesn't know?" I asked curiously.

Distant weeps could be heard from the other end. "No...we had a bit of a row whilst on holiday, our families have been living separately since then."

"Didn't he even know you were pregnant?" I shouted furiously.

"No, this was a long time ago Harry..."

"Alright, where do you want to meet then? At your house?" I asked impatiently.

She didn't reply, making me think she was probably shaking her head. "I told my parents it's some random guy I hooked up with in Australia. I don't want them to know it's you."

I frowned. "How do you not know it's one of these guys you hooked up with?"

She laughed sadly. "I never did hook up with anyone."

"Alright." I muttered. "There's this little pub out of town, nobody will find us there..."

X-X

**Dougie's POV **

"Oww!" I suddenly yelped, clasping a hand to my mouth as I accidently fell backwards into a stinging nettle, losing my balance of crouching in my hiding position, at the side of the house near the open bathroom window. I could hear Harry's voice quietly ringing through the house, he was talking to somebody on the phone. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but he's meeting up with this person, whoever he or she is.

My chest suddenly tightened as I head the front door slam and the sound of an engine turning on. I carefully peered around the side of the house, and saw Harry backing off of the drive in his car.

I waited until he was just around the corner and out of sight, before running over to my own car and drawing out the keys...

**Harry's POV **

"Harry, it's a pleasure to see you." Izzy smiled at me as I approached her in the pub.

"I don't think I can say the same." I said, bitterly.

She gestured to the chair opposite her as I felt myself being pulled downwards into it.

"Jason..." She cooed to the little baby sitting on her lap. "Here's Daddy!"

I automatically stretched my arms out and took the delicate baby from her. I gazed down at him, seeing myself within him. A tear dropped from my eye, falling onto Jason's nose, which he soon began giggling at.

"He's just...he's so..." My eyes soon swelled up with tears and I couldn't let go of the tiny person.

"I know." Izzy whispered, smiling up at me.

"Who'd think we'd become parents, eh?" I laughed, carefully placing Jason back in his mothers' arms.

She smiled again, rocking Jason back and forth in her arms. "I was thinking last night, Harry... and I had no right to say what I said yesterday. I just hope we can sort through what's going to happen for now instead of arguing."

I slowly nodded, frowning. "What will happen then? I really don't want to tell Dougie, but if you want me to be around for Jason then I think I'll have to."

"I think for Jason, it would be a good idea that you're around. It is completely your choice though, Harry. If you don't want anything to do with this baby, then that's fine and I'll be fine. I've got enough money to be able to look after him, so you won't have to worry about that either."

I nodded, processing what she was saying. "So...it's my choice."

"Yeah." She agreed, looking at me thoughtfully.

There was a moments silence before I finally looked into Jason's blue eyes, and then met Izzy's again.

"I'll have to think about it."

**Dougie's POV**

"The Goat's Inn." I muttered to myself as I watched Harry's car pull up outside the small pub.

After waiting for him to go inside, I parked my car around the back of the car park, far away from Harry's car.

I quickly followed him into the pub and was thankful that it was busier that I expected.

I suddenly saw Harry from the other side of the bar, sitting down at a table across from some girl. I squinted my eyes, whilst still trying to stay hidden. I recognize her... who _is _that girl?

My phone buzzed loudly from my pocket, making me quickly jump upwards from my bent down position and leave the pub, sighing.

I pulled my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Doug?!" A shout came from the other end of the phone, followed by a weep. "Doug, it's Dan. You need to come over...something awful has happened!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for a depressing chapter, but I'm sure you're used to it with my stories... :P **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend****_, Kbeto_****, for obvious reasons... ;) *evil laugh* **

Arriving at Danny's house, it could be mistaken for a disaster scene. The first thing I spotted was a number of police cars and officers crowed on his front drive. I quickly parked my car on the rim of the road and stepped out, edging my way around the cars to the front of the house, where Vicky was comforting a sobbing Danny, both sitting on the front step.

He looked up at me, eyes full of tears and a box of tissues in his left hand. "I-I-I can't b-b-believe it, D-D-Doug. It's T-T-Tom..." He stammered, pulling me into his arms.

Vicky muttered something about going to see her mother and strolled away, as I turned to look at Danny.

"Dan," I wound my arms tighter around him. "What's happened?"

He took a deep breath. "It happened this morning." He began, voice quivering slightly. "I-I-I woke up quite early to go and get the milk from the porch...he was...t-t-t-here." He breathed.

I looked at him, dumbstruck, feeling a chill go up my spine. "What do you mean, 'there'?"

"How could someone do something like this, Doug?" He whimpered, wiping his eyes again.

I firmly took hold of his hands and pulled them away from his face. "What are you talking about, Dan?"

"Somebody put him on my doorstep!" He suddenly wailed, collapsing back on the step.

I looked at him, horrified. "You mean...he was, dug up?" I breathed the words out quickly, hoping I was wrong or there was some misunderstanding.

He held his head in his hands, muttering things to himself.

"Excuse me, Mr Jones." A police officer appeared next to me, looking down at Danny. "Could I have a word, please?"

He looked up, sadly, before agreeing to speak to the officer.

"I just wanted you to recite everything that happened please."

Danny began to tell him in a soft tremble about how he woke up quite early to get the milk and then saw Tom's pale figure covered in mud and soil on his doorstep.

"There was nothing else to it." Danny finished, sobbing quietly into a tissue.

"Mr Jones," the police officer paused, waiting for Danny to stop sniffing. "Who do you think could've done this?"

I looked up angrily at him. "Who do you think? I don't know, perhaps his murderer?!"

He glared at me. "I really doubt his murderer is around, he or she is probably in hiding. Now, what was your name, Mr?..."

"Poynter." I muttered. "But what I want to know, is why have you all given up? We all want to know who killed him!" I spat, furiously.

"That wasn't my case, I'm sorry. You should see some other detectives about it..." He said, shaking his head, before turning back to Danny. "Thank you for your time, Mr Jones. We're heading down to the cemetery now to see the damage." He walked away, muttering something to another detective.

I turned to see Danny snivelling into the tissue again. "I'll get you another one." I muttered, patting him on the back before going over to the box of tissues on the porch.

"Is he okay?" I looked up to see Vicky staring at me.

"Fine." I muttered, clutching the box of tissues. "Y'know, I still don't trust you, Vicky. Dan shouldn't either." Her face showed a sign of confusion as I quickly walked back over to Dan.

"Here you go." I smiled, passing him the box whilst rubbing his back comfortingly.

"T-thanks."

"I hope you start to feel better. Just try to take your mind off things and your mum will take care of you." I said, nodding to Mrs Jones who was talking to the same officer behind us.

"Thanks." He nodded, stuffing the tissue in his pocket. "I still can't believe someone did this, whoever it was. I suppose it was just a huge shock for me. It's probably going to take a long while for me to get over this."

I leant forward and squeezed his arm. "Stay strong, Dan."

X-X

I pushed over the brown gate and slowly walked around the policemen and investigators, it wasn't hard to find which grave was his. I told Danny I was going home, which wasn't completely the truth. I had to go to the cemetery to see the scene that was made.

"Excuse me. This is a crime scene, I'm afraid you can't be here." A man told me, who was currently wrapping tape around one of the graves, stopping people from getting any closer.

I carefully edged a little closer to the grave of Tom's that was destroyed. Flowers that had been put up a while ago were squashed and shrivelled against the ground. The soil that I could remember covering Tom's grave with last year was dug up and left carelessly around the opening. Peering down, there was nothing but a single, dark hole. Several men emerged from near the grave and walked past me, one carrying a few bunches of dead flowers and another carrying a long, slightly bent spade.

I gasped, my chest pounding. It was as if seeing his murder weapon.

"Didn't you hear me?" The man said impatiently, annoyance shown in his tone.

"Er, sorry." I muttered, slowly walking back through the gate and towards my car.

X-X

I drove home slowly, thinking whether Danny was feeling any better. I had enough problems as it was; failing all my exams and still being a whole year behind everyone and having a boyfriend who's lying to me and meeting up with some girl behind my back. Now this has just happened and Danny will probably go back to stage one, back to rehab. Plus, I've been trying to figure out everything about _that night_ and find out who killed my best friend! Not to mention I have pretty much no family anymore, not even a boyfriend who can be loyal to me.

I sighed, pulling up onto our front drive and getting out of the car. I let myself into the house, hearing voices come from the kitchen. I curiously followed the voices. Was I finally going to find out what Harry was keeping from me?...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is probably the quickest I've ever updated! :O A bit short, but the next one will be longer. **

**Harry's POV**

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, frowning slightly.

He leant forward to me. "Are you sure? I have a feeling you're not telling me something, Judd."

I could feel sweat appearing on my forehead, as I quickly dabbed at it with my sleeve. "I'm sure. I don't have a clue where she's been lately."

His twisted smile got wider, making me feel sick. "What will I have to do to get you to tell me?"

I suddenly heard the front door slam shut. "Shit." I whispered. "Why is he home early?!"

He stood up quickly, looking for his coat. "Just think about it, eh?" He whispered. "Then perhaps you can tell me the truth. You wouldn't want your precious Dougie finding out about 1 of the few things I have on you, would you?..."

**Dougie's POV**

Cautiously walking through the house, I followed the voices until I got to the living room. Rather the living room than the bedroom, I thought to myself, sighing. I slowly crept forward, hearing the voices get quieter and more hurried whispers being heard.

"Dougie?" It was Harry.

"Er yeah, it's me." I said, pretending I was just taking off my coat.

"What are you doing back so early, Doug?" He called, nervously. A few more tense whispers were heard and then some movement from someone, as if they were pulling on clothing...

I burst into the room, gasping once seeing Harry's visitor, who was swiftly pulling their coat on and running past me, out through the door.

X-X

"I was going to tell you he'd stopped by!" Harry rambled to me, just after his visitor had hurriedly left.

"You mean James Bourne was just sitting in our living room, casually having tea with you?!" I spat. "I don't even know what to believe anymore, Harry!"

He sighed, reaching out for my hand as I quickly pulled myself away from his grasp. "Go away."

"Doug, he just wanted to talk. Why else would he be here? The guy's a freak!"

"What does he have on you this time, Harry?" I said angrily.

"Nothing." He muttered hopelessly.

I laughed. "Unless you're going to start telling me the truth, don't talk to me!" I said harshly, storming off to the bedroom and locking myself in there.

"What are you talking about, Dougie?!" He called loudly. "I'm not keeping anything from you!"

"Then you could tell me why you were meeting up with a woman earlier today." I muttered bitterly to myself.

X-X

"Come on, Doug. Open up." Harry finally knocked on the door after about an hour.

I had pulled our chest of drawers right across the door, blocking anyone from coming in or out.

"I suppose you heard what happened at Danny's." Harry finally said, as I heard him rest his head on the door.

I grunted. "I've been with him, making sure he's alright. Where have you been? Haven't really been a good friend have you?"

"I only just found out from James." He mumbled.

"Of course, from James." I laughed angrily.

"What is it? Are you jealous or something?!" Harry laughed.

"Jealous!" I shouted, furiously. "Why the hell would I be jealous of James Bourne?"

"Then what's your problem with him?!"

"Everything!"

"Doug, please, just open the door. I really need to tell you something."

I looked up at the door, hopefully. Was he finally going to tell me about this woman? "Oh, is it about your new mystery woman? I saw you with her in the pub today."

"You followed me?" Harry said, irately.

"So what?!" I shouted, pulling back the chest of drawers and thrusting the door open.

He had tears down his face, which he quickly wiped away when he saw me.

"What is it you wanted to tell me then?" I said coldly.

He shook his head. "I'm helping James with something."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's that?"

"There's this girl he likes, and she's sort of friends with my sister. I'm just helping him with her."

"Why would you do something like that for him?" I frowned. "He did torture you last year, I believe."

"He feels awful about what happened and just wants to forget everything. He was a great friend before all that happened last year, I want to forget it too. We've all been through too much lately, it's much easier to forgive and forget."

I sighed. "You can't be serious?! I thought even you would know that some people just can't be forgiven."

"You can't hold a grudge on him because you think he killed-" Harry stopped.

"So why does he always look so scared when Tom's mentioned? He's guilty of something..." I muttered.

"I trust him." Harry said. "He didn't kill him."

"How can you be so sure?" I scowled.

"Because I know." He said simply. "Didn't you say you had your eye on him for most of the night anyway?"

"Yeah, but-" I paused, realising I didn't have any objection. "Whatever."

We didn't speak for several moments, staring past each other. Harry suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "Can I, like, come in now?"

I smiled faintly, pulling the door wider.

He strolled in, over to the bed. "I'm tired, couldn't sleep well last night."

"Harry, it's like lunchtime." I laughed.

"Let's just sleep all day then."

I shook my head at him, collapsing on my side of the bed.

He pulled me closer to him, snuggling into me. "We can visit Dan later, it'll probably be the evening by then. He might need someone with him tonight." Harry muttered tiredly.

I agreed, closing my eyes. Feeling his protective arms around me, anyone looking at us right now would be jealous of the perfect couple we look like. But sadly, I can still sense a liar in the room...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for how quiet I've been lately! I haven't updated in months! I'm hoping that updates will get slightly quicker now that the holidays have started but I am going on holiday to Florida in a few weeks so I won't exactly be able to update then, but may be able to write more :) **

**Thanks to kbeto who always seems to pick out my typing errors and things like that, it really helps as I don't always have the right eye for checking things, especially as it's always the middle of the night :P **

Harry and I slept all through the afternoon. It was roughly 5pm when I stirred in my sleep and woke up to our brightly lit bedroom. I peered over at the window, my eyes squinting slightly, to see the sun was still shining brightly, its rays sliding in our direction.

"Dougie." Harry mumbled loudly, making me jump, forgetting he was lying there. I turned to him to see that he was still asleep.

I crept out of bed and out of the room without waking Harry up. Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a handful of grapes and crammed them into my mouth. The phone, which was lying untouched on the wall, began ringing loudly, making me tut impatiently before grabbing it off the hook.

"Yeah?"

"That's not a very nice way to answer the phone to your head teacher, is it Mr Poynter?"

"Mr Wickens!" I exclaimed, propping the phone up closer to my ear. "Why are you calling me at home?"

"You weren't at any of your classes today, Poynter."

"Something came up, I'm sorry about that."

"Very well, you know what happens when you miss school."

"Please sir!" I huffed. "It was an honest mistake!"

"You'll be in tomorrow, yes?"

"Oh, yes." I lied, putting the phone back on the hook.

Of course I'm not going back to school until this whole fiasco with Harry is over! I looked back at the phone which was hanging on the wall and carefully picked it up off the hook again. I paused, considering whether I should be ringing _him_. If I didn't ring him, then I would be left guessing forever about what Harry is lying about. But if I did ring him, then hopefully I'd get some answers. Thinking for several moments, I decided to go with the latter and began to ring James' phone.

"Ah, Judd." He answered in a cold burr. "Ready to talk again?"

I frowned at the phone. "No, I'm not actually, James."

"Oh." His voice lowered. "Poynter."

"I'm not ready to talk right now, but will you meet me later?"

He chuckled. "I suppose Judd lied to you then, Poynter."

I sighed. "I don't know what to believe from him."

"Alright then, come to my place later today. My parents are still away."

I suddenly heard movement from the bedroom, making me panic and almost drop the phone. "I have to go, see you later." I whispered hurriedly before quickly slamming the phone against its receiver, just as Harry walked in the room.

"Who was that?" He eyed the telephone curiously.

"Mr Wickens, asking why I wasn't in school today." I said casually, opening up the fridge.

"Did you tell him it was because you were stalking your boyfriend because you didn't believe where he was today?" He chuckled as I heard him walk up to me and felt his warm arms lace themselves around my waist.

"No, I-" I stopped, feeling foolish as I realised he was joking.

"So, are we going to see Danny?" He asked, placing kisses down my neck, as I felt a chill run down my spine.

I squirmed away, taking a firm hold of the milk carton I had grabbed. "Let me get ready."

"Alright, I'll be in the other room." He said, muttering something to himself.

X-X

We arrived at Danny's house minutes later, seeing a police car on the drive.

Harry, who was holding a firm grip of my hand, walked up to the doorstep and knocked on the door, pulling me along slowly behind him. It wasn't long before the door was wrenched open...by Vicky.

"He's in the kitchen, speaking to a police officer." She mumbled, holding the door open for us before disappearing back into her own bedroom.

We stepped inside, shutting the door behind us and walked to the kitchen."

"...this was found in the cemetery." A female voice said loudly.

We reached the kitchen, peering in to see a police officer holding up a sheet of crumbled, dirty paper. Danny looked over at us, he was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and his hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks, following the deep, dark circles under his eyes, showing his anxiety.

He quickly turned his eyes back to the policewoman and got up fast, snatching the paper from her.

She looked stunned by his actions and slowly stood up, uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry!" Danny suddenly gasped, standing up too, looking back and forth from the police officer to where Harry and I stood by the door. "It's something I put in the grave, it's personal."

She nodded, knowingly. "I understand. Thank you for speaking, Mr Jones." She said, and with one glance at Harry, began to leave.

We paused, waiting for her to leave before approaching Danny. I sat down opposite him. "How are you, Danny?"

He, too, looked up at Harry instead. "I-I-" He stopped, looking back to me before standing up quickly. "I've missed you so much, Harry. I feel like I've lost my best friend. Nothing's the same anymore, we don't hang out like we used to! We're not... 'Danny and Harry' anymore!"

Harry chuckled, giving him a quick hug. "You're right, nothing is the same anymore. Everything's changed."

I looked up at the pair of them before coughing rather loudly. "No offence, Dan, but I might have to have a word with you if you're seen cuddling up too much to my boyfriend..." I scowled at him, before bursting out laughing.

"Don't worry, Doug. I don't have eyes for anyone other than my lovely Thomas."

I smiled sadly at him. "What's that note about then?" I asked, eyeing it in his hand.

He scrunched his face up slightly. "Just something stupid I wrote, I decided to put it in his grave. It must have been..._ dug up_ with the rest of him." He wailed, before quickly apologising and running to get a tissue.

I stood up, following him out of the room. "Do you want to hang out tonight, Dan? We didn't want you to be alone."

He shook his head. "Forget about me, I'm fine. Mum's going to take me and Vicky out for dinner, so I'm sure I'll be okay."

I smiled. "Alright, well you have a good time, won't you?"

He nodded, hugging us both as he walked us out.

"That was a very short visit." I said to Harry as we walked to the car.

"Hmm."

"What's up?" I asked, following Harry's eyes' direction into the dark depths of the street opposite, being lit by a single lamppost.

Harry blinked and quickly looked away, muttering "nothing", before climbing into the car.

Giving one last glance back across the road, I got back in the car too.

"Listen, I'm going over to see Jazzie right now, seeing as my mum's out with friends. Can you drop me?" I said deceivably.

Harry nodded. "Alright, fine."

We arrived outside my old house; a few streets away from Danny's, as I jumped out, shouting a "thanks!" to Harry.

I carefully watched out of the corner of my eye until he was safely up the road and out of sight before discreetly pulling out my phone and scrolling through my contacts until I reached my desired number.

"James." I spoke into the phone. "I need you to pick me up."

X-X

"Where the hell have you been? You took ages!" I complained, pointing to my watch as I collapsed into the front of James' car.

"Just been trailing Harry."

"What?" I gasped. "You've been doing what?"

He was grinning to himself. "Been watching him for a while, followed you all the way to Jones' house, then followed him back. It's tough work really, but y'know, there's a really good spot by the side of your house to listen in on the people inside...

"I can't believe you!" I frowned, rolling my eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm just helping your ass. I suppose you do need my help, yes?"

"Dougie!" I heard a muffled call as I glimpsed through the window to see my sister standing outside the house, walking over.

"Shit" I muttered, unrolling down the window.

"Hi Dougs." She said, smiling down at me.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't suppose you're here to see me are you?"

"Er yeah, we are!" I said nervously, James whacking my arm suddenly, making me shudder in pain and clutch it.

"Great, I figured you might come as this is the day mum goes out!" She smiled, strolling back over to the house.

James glared at me as I turned back to him. "Great...now what?"

"Look, we'll just be a few minutes. Just sit down, have a drink, chat for a little bit and then we can make up some story about having to go somewhere."

"Fine!" He groaned, getting out of the car and slamming the door as I followed. "Spending my evening with a twelve year old," He muttered to himself as we entered the house.

"She's not twelve." I muttered to him. "She's 15..."

"Same thing!" He said, clenching his teeth.

"So," Jazzie beckoned us into the living room, "coffee, James?" She asked timidly.

"Black." He muttered, curtly.

She disappeared into the kitchen as James strolled around the living room, glancing at some framed photos.

"Cute." He teased, picking up a photo of me in my early years of junior school.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even laugh at that photo, my mum literally made my hair all perfect that day, which made me look like a girl. I'm never going to forgive her for making me grow it out..." I said, shaking my head.

He chuckled, putting it back on the mantelpiece. "Still cute."

"Shush, Bourne!"

"Bourne? Come on Doug, we're friends. It's James."

"James." I repeated.

X-X

James and Jazzie were in the middle of an intense game of chess, which they had been playing for over an hour now. I suppose I didn't really mean "a few minutes"...

"Perhaps you should move there..." I muttered to James, pointing to a black knight on the board.

James shook his head. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Dougie."

I frowned, "I know how to play a simple game of chess, Ja-"

"Ah huh!" He exclaimed, knocking over a white piece of Jazzie's. "I win!"

"I don't believe it!" Jazzie cried, scanning the board carefully.

"Loser!" James shouted childishly, laughing evilly to himself.

"I've never lost chess before to anyone..." Jazzie said dramatically.

"You must've only ever played with Dougie then!" James taunted.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I laughed.

After waiting for them both to calm down, I finally brought the question up. "James, shouldn't we get going?"

He nodded, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so, but I will be back another day to thrash you at another game of this!" He said to Jazzie.

She rolled her eyes. "Anything, Bourne."

James got up, walking into the hall to get his jacket as I began to follow.

"Wait – Dougie!" Jazzie called back from the living room.

"Since when are you friendly with James Bourne?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"Look," I said firmly. "It's complicated."

She frowned. "Alright, well, same time next week? Bring James, he's good fun."

I nodded, giving her a quick hug before exiting the house to escape back into James' car.

"Now wasn't that fun? Wasn't it you who said you didn't want to spend your evening with a twelve year old?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that late yet, we can still go back to my house?"

I nodded. "Quickly, I don't want Harry to suspect anything..."

X-X

**Harry's POV**

I peered at my phone as it rang loudly in my hand. 'Jazzie Poynter,' It read.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Harry." She said. "Dougie did turn up...with James Bourne. I don't know what this means, but they seemed pretty close."

I swallowed hard. "Thank you for letting me know, Jaz."

"You don't think he's cheating, do you?"

"No. Look, I have to go."

X-X

**Dougie's POV **

My eyes widened as I got out of James' car; I'd forgotten how beautiful his house was. I loved it every time I got to visit his house. He has a massive mansion with gorgeous front and back gardens, along with a swimming pool in the back and he even has his own lift! He pretty much owns the whole place as his parents are always abroad!

"Wow." I gasped.

He grinned. "Always reminds me of our sleepover."

I smiled. "Yeah, that was funny. Although, I never actually got to stay for the night, if you remember."

"Yeah..." He muttered awkwardly, before striding over to the front door, waving to his maid on the way, who was carrying a mop and bucket back into her car.

I automatically followed him, desperate to see the inside of the mansion again.

"Nobody home?" I asked him as we stepped inside.

"Shouldn't think so." He answered, pressing the lift to go up.

"You hungry?" He asked as we stepped into the lift.

"I suppose a bit." I muttered.

He grinned. "Great, shall we order a pizza to share?"

"Sounds good."

X-X

**Harry's POV **

"Izzy, I think we have a problem."

"Problem, with what? Does Dougie know?"

"No." I answered. "Well, not yet anyway. He's been hanging around with James because James was here earlier; asking about you. I lied, of course, but now they're both suspicious because Dougie followed me to that pub yesterday!"

"Oh my god..." She whispered. "They can't find out about this! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I think I have to tell Dougie this."

"Are you sure? He might hate you forever!"

"I know." I whispered, sadly. "But I'll have to one way or another."

"You're right. Does this mean I have to tell James too?..."

"Probably, he won't stop asking until he finds out. Where do you think they are?"

"Possibly gone to James' house. I have keys, I'll be at your house in 10."

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

After a whole pizza and about a dozen beers, we were both stretched out on the living room floor, in fits of laughter from drunkenly falling over countless times, playing 'Twister'.

"I said right fucking foot there! You can't use your hand – that's cheating!" James shouted, pointing at my leg.

I giggled, reaching out to put my right foot on the red spot and failing, falling on top of James again, bringing us back into hysterics.

"Perhaps we should give up and do something else instead." James laughed again, pulling himself out from underneath me. "We should talk about what we actually planned to meet up for."

I nodded, sitting beside him, away from the Twister mat.

"So what mad story did he make up this time?"

"Apparently he's helping you get closer to this girl that I saw him with. He denied that he was seeing her, he just said he was helping you."

"What the hell? That's bullshit – he hasn't done anyt- wait what?" He suddenly stopped. "You saw him with a girl?"

"Yeah, I followed him to this pub yesterday where they met up."

"Bloody hell, Doug. I bet he's cheating on you with this chick."

"But...but...he doesn't like girls...he would never do that!"

"He once went out with Izzy, didn't he?!"

"Wait!" I quickly held a hand up to silence him, before slowly standing up.

"What?" He asked curiously, standing up also.

"I hear something...can you hear that?"

He shrugged. "I can hear a ringing in my ear, listen!" He pushed his ear closer to mine.

"You idiot." I muttered, pushing him away.

I slowly walked over to the elevator. "I can hear footsteps downstairs..."

James laughed. "And you said I'm an idiot?"

I ignored him, pushing the button, pulling James into the lift with me as we went down to the ground floor.

He rolled his eyes. "You're just imagining things...no voices, my parents are away, remember?"

The doors slid open, as two – no, three, pairs of eyes met ours.

**Harry's POV**

The sight of Dougie standing in front of me made me panic and almost drop baby Jason.

"Dougie!" I stuttered, who was looking slightly confused and was staring from me, to Izzy, to Jason.

"Wha...what?" He looked as if he was about to cry as his eyes landed on Jason once again. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't crush my boyfriend's heart like that...

"Are you going to tell us what's going on then?!" James broke the silence, his eyes fixed on Jason's.

"James." Izzy said quietly. "I've been avoiding you because I didn't want you to know..." James' eyes shot up to hers. "About...Jason. My son." She barely whispered.

Dougie's eyes shot up to hers too, and then to mine. "He's...he's... yours." He stuttered, pointing a finger at me, before pushing past us and running down the corridor, bursting back through the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV **

I cursed loudly, shouting after Dougie and managing to drop baby Jason too, who tumbled on to the floor, rolling out of his blanket he was once tightly wrapped in.

"Dougie! Wait!" I bellowed, running through the door my boyfriend had dashed through just seconds before.

Narrowing my eyes, I could just see the top of a blonde head, climbing into a taxi. "Dougie!" I wailed, falling to my knees; sharp, cold spears of rain slapping at my skin. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a soft voice whisper, "let him go."

X-X

The rapid knocking on my door still didn't stop after 10 minutes of constant 'knuckle punching' for whoever was disturbing me outside my house. 10 beers and a pounding headache later, I slumped up from my chair and staggered over to the front door.

"Finally!" The woman gasped, pushing past me inside. "How much have you had to drink, Harry? Your breath smells bad."

"Izzy." I grunted, shutting the front door.

"...and look at all these bottles piled up by the armchair!" She went on, pulling out a black rubbish bag from the kitchen and carefully dropping the bottles into it. "Don't you care about what you're doing to yourself?"

"..."

"Jason's fine by the way, thanks for asking." She ranted on, ignoring my silence. "After you just dropped him in James' house."

"Sorry." I muttered carelessly, pulling out another crate of bottles and helping myself to another.

"Honestly, Harry!" She shook her head, going over to the kitchen cupboard as I collapsed in the armchair again.

"Eat this." She muttered, shoving a plate of dry bread in front of me and snatching the bottle from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled as she tipped the contents of my bottle into a plant pot behind her. I bitterly chewed on the possibly-stale slice of bread, glaring at her. She waited for me to finish the bread before talking again.

"You just need to give Dougie time, Harry."

I glared at her again, my eyes meeting Dougie's favourite electric blue bass guitar; gently propped up against the wall.

"Please listen to me, Harry!"

"It's too late." I spat, bringing my eyes to hers once again. "He must hate me."

"Listen." Izzy said firmly, her gold, dangly earrings hitting her chin as she moved her head suddenly. "You two can figure this out, you always do."

I smiled weakly, suddenly feeling apologetic for shouting at her. "I hope so."

"James is still pretty pissed that I just let myself get pregnant like that, but he'll get better. He has Jason now."

I continued to stare back at Dougie's bass. "Where do you think he is?" I asked Izzy quietly.

"Dougie? He probably found a little hotel somewhere nearby. Who else does he have to go to?"

I hoped that she was right and that he hadn't decided to do something stupid...

X-X

A few days had passed and I still hadn't heard a word from Dougie. Izzy keeps on telling me to calm down but it's impossible; I'm so worried!

I carefully taped the last of my 'missing person' poster to a lamp post right outside our school. If Dougie wasn't going to answer my calls or hundreds of texts – then I'd have to find him myself.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind me as I spun around feeling hopeful.

"Not attending school again, don't start copying your boyfriend, Mr Judd."

"Something more important than school has come up, I'm afraid, Mr Wickens." I murmured quietly.

He edged closer to me, glancing at the lamp post with Dougie's cheery face taped across it. "Missing, huh?"

I barely heard him; my eyes were fixed on Dougie's beautiful smile, his blue eyes locked with mine.

"Typically found skateboarding or looking around music shops. Sandy-blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes...could be found near hotels...ahh!" He stopped suddenly pointing to a line at the bottom of the poster. "Prize rewarded to anyone with information on his whereabouts. Well, if I find him, the only reward he'll be getting is a detention!" He laughed wickedly, skipping back up to the school. "And remember, Mr Judd, any more days off for you, and you will join him!" He shouted behind him.

I sighed deeply. Perhaps some time at school would actually take my mind off things?

"Hey, Harry!" I looked straight ahead to see Jazzie jogging towards me. "I've just seen the posters!" She gasped. "What happened?" She asked, looking up at me curiously.

"I think I might have just lost Dougie for good..." I said sadly, looking away from her.

"I knew it!" She shouted loudly. "I knew there was something up with him and that James Bourne!"

I shook my head. "Not James, Jazzie. It's completely my fault this time..."

X-X

For the rest of the week many people continued asking me about Dougie after seeing the missing person posters; even Dougie's mum got Jazzie to send me a brief text. As for my family, they're extremely worried about him and I'm not quite sure they're buying my lie about how Dougie and I just got into a little argument...

I haven't been able to stop worrying for the time when I'll finally have to tell my family about Jason. I don't think I can do it...

I also tried to go back to school yesterday, it was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about him, it's driving me crazy. Where the hell are you, Dougie?


End file.
